wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Z przeszłości 2000-1887 r./12
| autor=Edward Bellamy | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Category: Rozdział XII. Ponieważ musiałem robić wiele zapytań, by jako tako zapoznać się z urządzeniami XX-go stulecia, a z drugiej strony dobroć doktora Leete była niewyczerpaną, więc po odejściu pań gawędziliśmy do późnej nocy. Przypomniawszy doktorowi, na czem przerwaliśmy naszą rozmowę zrana, wyraziłem chęć dowiedzenia się, w jaki sposób organizacyja armii przemysłowej umiała znaleść dość skuteczne sposoby zachęcenia swych członków do pilności, skoro pracownik wolny był od wszelkiej troski o swój dobrobyt. — Przedewszystkiem, musisz pan zrozumieć, że sprawa owych bodźców zachęcających do pracy jest jednym tylko z zadań, jakie ma do spełnienia tegoczesna organizacyja naszej armii przemysłowej. Drugiem, niemniej ważnem zadaniem jest dowódzcom pracy i wielkim przewodnikom narodu, ludziom wypróbowanych zdolności, dla których sam ich zawód jest bodźcem, dostarczyć środki do utrzymywania w karbach pilności tych, co za nimi idą i nie pozwalać im na lenistwo. Odpowiednio do tych dwóch celów, ogół członków armii przemysłowej dzieli się na cztery główne klasy. Naprzód idą pracownicy nie wykwalifikowani, pospolici robotnicy, wyznaczani do wszelkiego rodzaju robót, zazwyczaj uciążliwych. Do tego oddziału należą wszyscy nowozaciężni w ciągu trzech lat pierwszych. Powtóre, mamy terminatorów, t. j. ludzi, którzy po wyjściu z oddziału uprzedniego spędzają pierwszy rok na wdrażaniu się do wybranych przez się zawodów. Po trzecie, mamy główną armiję pracowników wyrobionych, złożoną z ludzi wieku od lat 25 do 45. Po czwarte, przełożonych, poczynając od najniższych, mających obowiązek dozorowania ludzi, aż do najwyższych. Każda z tych czterech klas podlega innej dyscyplinie. Pracownicy pierwszej kategoryi, jako wykonywający robotę mięszaną, nie mogą, naturalnie, podlegać tak ścisłemu stopniowaniu, jak wyżsi. Uważamy ich zajęcie za pewnego rodzaju szkołę, w której nabywają zawodowe uzdolnienie. Niemniej wszakże prowadzi się ich kontrolę osobistą, a celujący otrzymują wyróżnienie, co pomaga w ich zawodzie późniejszym mniej więcej tak, jak za waszych czasów dyplomy i nagrody uniwersyteckie. Potem następuje rok terminatorstwa. W terminie pierwszy kwartał poświęca się na poznanie pierwszych podstaw danego zawodu, w ciągu trzech kwartałów następnych zwraca się już na terminatora szczególną uwagę, aby oznaczyć, jaką rolę dać mu potrzeba będzie, gdy się stanie pracownikiem skończonym. Dziwnem się może wydać, że okres terminatorstwa jednaki jest we wszystkich zawodach, ale czyni się to dla ujednostajnienia systemu; w praktyce zaś system ów działa właśnie tak, jak gdyby okres był różny, stosownie do większej lub mniejszej trudności powołania. W takich bowiem wypadkach, kiedy terminator nie może posiąść umiejętności swej w ciągu jednego roku, staje się on później pracownikiem stopnia niższego i uczy się dalej, aż do nabrania zupełnej wprawy. Tak też w istocie bywa w większości wypadków. Pracownicy skończeni dzielą się na trzy stopnie, odpowiednio do swojej sprawności, każdy zaś stopień ma klasę pierwszą i drugą, a w ten sposób we wszystkich zawodach znajdziemy po sześć klas pracowników, odpowiednio do ich uzdolnień. Dla sprawdzenia biegłości, każda praca przemysłowa prowadzoną jest „od sztuki“, a kiedy to jest niemożliwem, wówczas szuka się innego środka dla określenia biegłości. Przegląd ludzi odbywa się corocznie i w ten sposób zasługa nigdy nie czeka zbyt długo na wyróżnienie; nikt nie może spoczywać na laurach dawniej zdobytych, jeśli nie chce być zdegradowanym. Wyniki przeglądów, określające stanowisko każdego w armii przemysłowej, ogłaszane bywają w gazetach. Oprócz owej wielkiej pobudki do działania, polegającej na tem, że zaszczytne stanowiska w narodzie są tylko dostępne dla pracowników najwyższej klasy, istnieją jeszcze rozmaite rodzaje pobudek drugorzędnych, jakkolwiek może równie skutecznych, w postaci szczególnych nagród i przywilejów, z jakich korzystają członkowie wyższej klasy. Bodźce te, wogóle niezbyt ważne, mają wszakże ten skutek, iż nikomu nie pozwalają zapominać, że pożądanem jest dlań dosięgnięcie stopnia wyższego. Ważnem jest, iż nietylko dobrzy, ale i średni oraz mierni robotnicy mogą żywić nadzieję przejścia do klasy wyższej. A że liczba miernych jest największą, przeto system nasz musiał głównie zwrócić uwagę w celu zachęcenia ich. Dlatego działy podzielone są na klasy. Ponieważ klasy obejmują jednakową ilość ludzi, odliczając zatem oficerów (urzędników), klasy najniższe nie stanowią nigdy więcej, jak jednę ósmą całej armii przemysłowej, a w dodatku w tej ósmej części znajdują się terminatorzy noworekrutowani, którzy żywią nadzieję przejścia do klasy wyższej. Aby jeszcze bardziej zachęcić ludzi niewielkich uzdolnień do pracy możliwie najlepszej, ci, którzy po dosięgnięciu stopnia wyższego spadają znowu na niższy, nie tracą owoców swego wysiłku, ale zachowują sposobem tytułu honorowego godność swą dawniejszą. Wynik tego jest taki, że w naszym systemie stopniowania ci, którzy nie mogą dostać żadnej nagrody dla zaspokojenia ich dumy i którzy pozostają przez cały okres służby w klasie najniższej, stanowią zaledwie drobny ułamek armii przemysłowej i odznaczają się zarówno obojętnością na swoje stanowisko, jak i nieudolnością polepszenia go. Zresztą, aby pracownik miał przynajmniej przedsmak sławy, nie potrzeba mu otrzymać promocyi na stopień wyższy. Promocyję dają tylko tym, którzy celują we wszystkich gałęziach danego zawodu, dla odznaczenia zaś sprawności mniejszej, istnieją jeszcze wzmianki zaszczytne i rozmaite rodzaje wyróżnień dla mniej biegłych robotników lub tych, którzy wydoskonalili się w jednym tylko kierunku. Nasz system dąży do tego, by każda forma zasługi była należycie uznaną... Co do wypadków istotnego zaniedbania się w pracy lub roboty źle wykonanej, oraz co do innych dowodów opieszałości ze strony ludzi, niezdolnych ulegać pobudkom szlachetniejszym, to karność naszej armii przemysłowej jest zbyt ścisła, iżby pozwalać miała na wiele takich objawów. Człowiek, zdolny do pełnienia obowiązków, lecz uparcie wybraniający się od tego, usuwanym bywa od obcowania z ludźmi... Najniższego stopnia oficerowie armii przemysłowej, t. j. pomocnicy dozorców, czyli porucznicy, mianowani są z pomiędzy tych, którzy przebyli dwa lata w pierwszych klasach pierwszego stopnia. Tam, gdzie się ma wielu do wyboru, tylko pierwsza grupa jest obieralną. W ten sposób dopiero mając około 30 lat można dojść do stanowiska zwierzchniczego. Kiedy ktoś stanie się oficerem, wówczas wynagradzanie jego zależy, naturalnie, nie od sprawności jego własnej pracy, ale od pracy powierzonych mu ludzi. Dozorców wyznacza się z pomiędzy ich pomocników w taki sam sposób, to jest ograniczając wybór do grupy małej... W mianowaniu wyższych urzędników posługujemy się zasadą inną, której tłomaczenie jednak zabrałoby tu zbyt wiele czasu... Rzecz jasna, iż opisanego przezemnie systemu stopniowania nie dałoby się zastosować do małych przedsiębiorstw waszej epoki, w której czasem bywało tak niewielu pracowników, iż nie wypadłoby po jednym na każdą klasę. Musisz pan przypomnieć sobie, że w narodowej organizacyi przemysłu wszystkie jego gałęzie uprawiane są przez wielkie zbiorowiska ludzi, gdyż setki waszych ferm i warsztatów myśmy połączyli w jedno. Nadzorca więc u nas jest prawie tak, jak pułkownik, albo nawet generał w wojsku waszem... — A teraz, panie West, na podstawie tego, zarysowanego przezemnie szkicu, zapytuję pana, czy ludzie, potrzebujący szczególnych bodźców do pracy, mogą uskarżać się na brak ich w naszym systemie?.. Odrzekłem, iż, jak mi się zdaje, bodźce te są chyba zbyt silne: że młodzież zmuszają do podążania krokiem zbyt pospiesznym i takie jest przynajmniej moje mniemanie, a dłuższy pobyt pomiędzy wami utwierdził mnie w nim tylko... Dr. Leete zwrócił uwagę na to, że stopa życiowa obywatelska nie zależy od rangi piastowanej, że czas pracy jest krótki i współubieganie ustaje z 45 rokiem życia. — Dla usunięcia nieporozumień.... — dodał — powiem jeszcze słów kilka. Przedewszystkiem musisz pan zrozumieć, że ten system oddawania pierwszeństwa pracownikom lepszym przed gorszymi bynajmniej nie paczy zasadniczej idei naszego układu społecznego, iż wszyscy, co pracują według sił swoich, równe mają zasługi, bez względu na to, czy wielkimi, lub małymi są owoce ich pracy. Wykazałem, iż system nasz zarówno zachęca silniejszych, jak też i słabszych nadzieją awansu, a to, że silniejsi wybierani są na przewodników, bynajmniej nie ubliża słabszym, służy tylko interesom całości. Jeśli współzawodnictwu pozostawia się w naszym systemie wolne pole, jako bodźcowi, nie uważamy go jednak za pobudkę, godną ludzi szlachetniejszych i zdolną podniecić ich. Tacy zrajdują swój bodziec wewnątrz siebie, nie zaś na zewnątrz i mierzą obowiązek swój skalą uzdolnień własnych, nie zaś cudzych. Dopóki czyny ich odpowiadają ich siłom, uważaliby oni za rzecz niesłuszną spodziewać się kary albo nagrody z powodu, iż udało się im wykonać pracę lepiej lub gorzej. Dla takich natur współzawodnictwo wydaje się czemś niedorzecznem ze stanowiska filozoficznego i nagannem ze stanowiska moralności, gdyż budzi ono w razie powodzenia innych zawiść zamiast podziwu, a w razie niepowodzenia radość zamiast żalu... Ale nie wszyscy ludzie, nawet w tym ostatnim roku XX-go stulecia, należą do tej kategoryi wyższej; jakoż dla tych, którzy takimi nie są, potrzeba koniecznie bodźców, odpowiadających ich niższym skłonnościom. Dla nich więc właśnie pozostawia się owo najbardziej namiętne współubieganie się, jako pobudkę stałą. Ci, którzy jej potrzebują, ulegać będą jej wpływom; ci zaś, którzy są nad nią wyżsi, nie potrzebują jej... Muszę nadmienić... — kończył doktór Leete — że posiadamy jeszcze szczególny rodzaj pracowników, złożony z ludzi, którzy są za słabi cieleśnie lub umysłowo, żeby należeli do armii przemysłowej. Jest to rodzaj brygady inwalidów, stojących poza czynną armiją, lecz której członkowie spełniają roboty, odpowiednie do swoich sił. Należą tutaj chorzy na umyśle i ciele: ślepi, głucho niemi, kulawi, nawet obłąkani. Mają oni odpowiedni znak. Silniejsi robią prawie tyle, co zdrowy szeregowiec, inni nic zgoła, lecz nikt nic wałęsa się bezczynnie, jeśli jest zdolny do czegokolwiek. Nawet waryjaci w chwilach przytomności krzątają się gorliwie około dobra społecznego. — Bardzo piękna jest ta myśl korpusu inwalidów; nawet barbarzyńca wieku dziewiętnastego może to ocenić. Jest to bardzo wdzięczny sposób zamaskowania litości i musi też przyjemnie oddziaływać na uczucia tych, którzy go doznają. — Litości? — powtórzył doktór Leete. — Czyż pan przypuszczasz, że my na tę kategoryję ludzi patrzymy, jak na przedmiot litości? — Tak sadzę, nie są bowiem zdolni utrzymywać siebie samych. Ale doktor przerwał mi szybko. — Któż jest zdolnym do tego? — zapytał. — W społeczeństwie cywilizowanem nie może być mowy o utrzymywaniu się samodzielnie. W stanie takiego barbarzyństwa, kiedy nawet współdziałanie rodzinne jeszcze nie istnieje, każda jednostka zapewne musi utrzymywać,się sama, jakkolwiek zresztą i wówczas niezdolną jest do tego przez całe życie. Ale z chwilą, gdy ludzie poczynają żyć razem, tworząc bodajby społeczność najpierwotniejszą, utrzymanie takie staje się niemożliwem. W miarę rozrostu cywilizacyi ludzkiej, podziału zajęć i usług, prawem powszechnem staje się zależność wzajemna. Każdy człowiek, jakkolwiek odosobnionem wydawałoby się jego zajęcie, jest wówczas członkiem rozległej spółki przemysłowej, tak wielkiej, jak cały naród, jak ludzkość cała. Nieodzowność wzajemnej zależności każe domyślać się obowiązku oraz rękojmi wzajemnego utrzymywania się; ta zaś okoliczność, iż nie było tak za dni waszych, stanowiła właśnie o niedorzeczności i okrucieństwie waszego systemu. — Wszystko to być może — odrzekłem — nie dotyczy to jednak tych, którzy zgoła niezdolni są do brania udziału w ogólnej wytwórczości przemysłowej. — Zapewne, powiedziałem panu dziś zrana, a przynajmniej sadzę, żem powiedział, iż prawo człowieka do żywienia się przy biesiadnym stole narodowym wprost z tego wypływa, że jest człowiekiem, nie zależy zaś od zasobu jego zdrowia i siły. Rozumie się, ma to miejsce wtedy, gdy pracuje wedle sił swoich. — Powiedziałeś pan to, ale sądziłem, że prawidło stosowało się jedynie do pracowników rozmaitych stopni zdolności. Czyżby to stosowało się również do tych, co nie mogą.robić nic zgoła? — Czyż tacy nie są również ludźmi? — Więc mam rozumieć, że kulawi, ślepi i niedołężni korzystają z dochodów jednakich na równi z pracownikami najbardziej sprawnymi? — Niewątpliwie... — odpowiedziano mi. — Wszelka myśl o miłosierdziu na tak szeroką skalę wprawiłaby w osłupienie naszych najgorliwszych filantropów. — Gdy masz pan chorego brata w domu, niezdolnego do pracy, czyż będziesz go żywił gorzej, czy dasz mu gorszą odzież lub mieszkanie, niż sobie samemu? Daleko prędzej oddałbyś mu pan pierwszeństwo, nie myśląc nazywać tego miłosierdziem. Czyż wyraz ten, w takiem znaczeniu użyty, nie napełniłby pana oburzeniem? — Naturalnie, ale porównanie pańskie jest niestosowne. Jużcić w pewnem znaczeniu wszyscy ludzie są braćmi, ale tego braterstwa ogólnego, pomijając chyba zwroty krasomówcze, nie podobna porównywać z braterstwem krwi, tak pod względem uczuć, jak i obowiązków. — Mówi przez pana wiek dziewiętnasty... — zawołał doktór Leete. — Ach, panie West, ani wątpić, żeś pan spał bardzo długo. Gdybym musiał dać panu w jednem jakiemś zdaniu klucz, do zrozumienia tego, co może wydawać się tajemnicą naszej cywilizacyi w przeciwstawieniu do waszej, powiedziałbym, iż kluczem owym jest ten fakt, że solidarność rodu człowieczego i braterstwo ludzi, które dla was były tylko pięknym frazesem, dla naszych myśli i uczuć są już tak istotnymi i tak żywotnymi więzami, jak i braterstwo fizyczne... Ale, nawet usunąwszy te względy, nie widzę, dlaczego miałoby pana dziwić, że tym, którzy pracować nie mogą, daje się prawo żyć kosztem tych, co do pracy są zdolni. Nawet za dni waszych powinność służby wojskowej dla obrony narodu, powinność, której odpowiada nasza służba przemysłowa, obowiązując tych, co zdolnymi byli do jej wykonywania, nie pozbawiała jednak prawa obywatelstwa takich, którzy do niej zdolnymi nie byli. Ci ostatni pozostawali w domu, korzystając z obrony tych, którzy walczyli, a nikt nie zaprzeczał ich praw, ani też nie miano o nich złego pojęcia. Podobnie też i teraz, wymaganie służby przemysłowej od ludzi, którzy są do niej zdolni, nie pozbawia przywilejów obywatelstwa (polegających dziś na dostarczeniu możności utrzymania się) tych, którzy pracować nie mogą. Pracownik nie dlatego jest obywatelem, że pracuje, ale pracuje dlatego, że jest obywatelem. Tak samo, jak wyście uznawali obowiązek silnych walczenia za słabszych, tak my dzisiaj, gdy walki już ustały, uznajemy ich obowiązek pracowania za nieudolnych... Rozwiązanie, pozostawiające jeszcze coś niewytłomaczonego, nie jest zgoła rozwiązaniem: to też nasze rozstrzygnięcie zagadnienia o społeczności ludzkiej nie byłoby zupełnem, gdybyśmy pozostawili kulawych, chorych i ślepych, na równi ze zwierzętami, poza społeczeństwem. Daleko lepszem w taki sposób byłoby opuścić silnych i zdrowych, aniżeli tych nieszczęśliwych, o których troszczyć się winny wszystkie serca i którym przed wszystkimi innymi należałoby zapewnić wygody ducha i ciała. Tak więc, jakem to już panu powiedział zrana, prawo każdego mężczyzny, kobiety lub dziecka do środków utrzymania, opiera się tylko na tej oczywistej, szerokiej i prostej podstawie, iż są oni współtowarzyszami jednego rodu, członkami jednej rodziny ludzkiej... Sądzę, iż dla myśli nowożytnej cywilizacyja wasza nie ma cech bardziej wstrętnych, jak owo lekceważenie waszych klas niższych... Jeśliście nawet nie mieli ani litości, ani uczucia braterstwa, nie rozumiem, w jaki sposób nie dostrzegaliście tego, iż wyzuwacie klasę nieudolnych z jej praw przyrodzonych, pozostawiając potrzeby jej niezaspokojonemi. — Zupełnie nie mogę zgodzić się tu z panem; uznaję uroszczenia owej klasy do naszej litości, ale w jaki sposób ci, którzy nic nie wytwarzali, mogliby domagać się udziału w wytworze, jako swego prawa? — Dlaczego — zagadnął doktór Leete — wasi robotnicy wytwarzali więcej, niż dzicy przodkowie? Czy nie otrzymali spadku po odległych wiekach, nie korzystali z zdobywanego i gromadzonego przez tysiącolecia zasobu doświadczeń i wiedzy? Jakim sposobem nabyli prawo, któremu zawdzięczali dziewięć dziesiątych swojej wydajności? Odziedziczyli je po przodkach. A czyż biedacy, których odpychaliście, nie byli uprawnionymi współspadkobiercami? Coście uczynili z ich częścią? Złupiliście ją i w zamian rzucaliście skrawki chleba ze stołu waszego. Do grabieży dodaliście pogardę, nazywając podawanie okruchów jałmużną... — Ach, panie West... — ciągnął dalej doktór, podczas gdy ja milczałem — czego nic nie rozumiem, pominąwszy wszelkie względy sprawiedliwości i braterstwa względem ułomnych i kalek, to mianowicie tego, jak mogli mieć serce do pracy robotnicy waszych czasów, wiedząc, że dzieci ich albo wnuki w razie nieszczęścia pozbawionymi będą wygód, a nawet niezbędnych potrzeb do życia. Nie rozumiem, jak mający dzieci ludzie mogli usprawiedliwić ów porządek społeczny, który przeprowadzał taką różnicę pomiędzy niezdolnym a uzdolnionym. Ustrój, zapewniający ojcu dostatek, skazywał mniej hojnie obdarzonego od natury syna na ciągłą nędzę. Rzecz dziwna, że w takich okolicznościach ludzie odważali się jeszcze wydawać na świat potomstwo... a. Chociaż w pogadance swojej poprzedzającego wieczora doktór Leete mówił mi o pieczołowitości, z jaką dopomaga się każdemu człowiekowi do należytego wyboru istotnego jego powołania, to jednak dopiero wówczas, gdym się dowiedział o równości dochodów wszystkich pracowników, zrozumiałem, jak dalece wybór taki stał się dla nich możliwym, oraz jak każdy, obrawszy zawód naprawdę najłatwiejszy dla siebie, istotnie mógł w nim pracować najlepiej. Za dni moich trudność wynalezienia jakiegoś systematycznego i skutecznego sposobu zużytkowywania przyrodzonych skłonności ludzkich w zawodach przemysłowych i naukowych była zarówno źródłem strat wielkich, jak też i jedną z najpospolitszych przyczyn unieszczęśliwienia jednostek. Większość współczesnych mi ludzi, jakkolwiek posiadała niby wolność wyboru, nie mogła w istocie z niej korzystać nigdy, lecz pod wpływem okoliczności musiała się uciekać do zajęć, do których nie czuła bynajmniej powołania. Bogaty znajdował się pod tym względem w położeniu nie o wiele lepszem od biedaka. W istocie, ten ostatni, zwykle pozbawiony wykształcenia, nie miał sposobu nawet dowiedzenia się o swych przyrodzonych skłonnościach, z powodu zaś ubóstwa nie mógł rozwijać ich i kształcić, nawet wówczas, kiedy o nich wiedział. Profesyje wolne i techniczne, z wyjątkiem tylko pewnych wypadków, szczególnie przyjaznych, niedostępnemi dlań były, ku wielkiej szkodzie jego samego i społeczeństwa. Z drugiej strony ludzie zamożni, jakkolwiek mogli korzystać z wykształcenia i nadarzonej sposobności, to jednak o tyleż prawie skrępowanymi się czuli przesądami, które zamykały przed nimi zawody rękodzielnicze i zmuszały ich obrać profesyje wolne, pozbawiając w ten sposób społeczeństwa mnóstwa wybornych rzemieślników. Względy pieniężne, popychając ludzi do zajęć zyskownych, do których zdolnymi nie byli, zamiast do zatrudnień bardziej odpowiednich ich zdolnościom chociaż stawały się przyczyną innego marnotrawstwa — paczenia talentów. Wszystko to zmieniło się dzisiaj. Jednakie wykształcenie i jednakie warunki, muszą niechybnie uwydatnić wszelką skłonność człowieka, zaś ani przesądy społeczne, ani pieniężne względy nie krępują go w wyborze jego życiowego zawodu.